


海

by Percent2Sibyllam



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam
Summary: 非常短，无情节的无差向。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 5





	海

**Author's Note:**

> 非常短，无情节的无差向。

真嗣感到眼睑从沉淀到清明，接着一阵温暖的红色包裹住他，那是阳光。他睁开眼睛。  
真嗣揉揉眼，坐起身来。“这里是天堂吗？”他迟疑着问身边那个半阖着眼的少年。这里和真嗣能想象到的天堂如此相似，光辉洒满了这个不属于世界任何一个角落的异空间，包括身边那个以放松姿势倚着虚空站立的少年。他的头发被光芒所穿透，几乎变成透明。  
“不是的。真嗣君，你忘了吗，这是你的意识之海。”很温柔的声音。少年的皮肤异常白，也许是光线的缘故，真嗣觉得有些看不清他的微笑。  
“不对，不对。”真嗣突然蜷缩成一团，把脑袋埋进臂弯。“你不是薰。薰早就——死了，被我亲手杀死的。这里到底是哪里？我不相信你。你是谁？我要回——”  
他猛然发现自己没有可以回的地方。所有人都死了。他恨的人死了，爱的人也死了。所有人都化作了灰烬。只剩他了。  
少年来到他身旁，轻轻抚摩他的背部，像在抚摩小动物。他的动作让真嗣想起那个人。  
等到他有意识的时候，真嗣发现他的手指缠绕住那个少年的脖颈，正在无意识地收紧。空间里没有任何依托，也没有重力，他只是徒劳地在手指上发力。尽管呼吸困难，那个少年依旧用那样温柔的眼神望着他，红色的虹膜倒映着满脸是泪的恐慌。  
“对……对不起！”真嗣恐惧地收回手，忍不住大哭起来。“我不知道……不知道为什么变成这样。”“没事的。没事的……不管怎么样，我会永远爱你。”  
真嗣一边止不住自己的哭泣一边想起了海边初遇薰的时候，他说道“叫我薰就好。”  
他终于哭够了。也不再问他是谁。他想就这样也好。  
“所以我是在自己的梦里吗？”真嗣把下巴搁在膝盖上看着他。  
“不是的。我是你想象中的幻影，是你自己，也是所有人。我可以存在，也可以马上死去，只要你想。”  
“不……不要。我觉得现在还能看到你，已经让我很开心了。尽管你不是……不是他。之前……对不起。”  
“我说了，没有关系。这是凭你自己意志做的事。我没有消失，意味着你并不是想杀死我。你只是在责怪你自己，责怪自己救不了重要的人。所以你想要杀死我，其实是在杀死你自己。”少年用纤长的手臂拢住他，真嗣感觉自己像被温暖海水包裹的鱼，身心都轻盈起来。“但是你没有杀死你自己，因为你觉得，爱是可以拯救一切的事物。”  
“怎么会？我已经不可能体会到爱了。爱人和被爱，都是愚蠢的事情！我好疲累，我觉得已经受够了。人类是如此卑劣的生物，难道你依旧要爱他们吗？”  
“你会的。”少年说完，牵起他的手站起来。真嗣发现自己来到了一扇门前。  
“你会胆怯，但你不会拒绝。你是值得被爱的。”  
他喃喃低语，“我……我会吗？”他脑海里闪过薰最后的微笑。  
少年推开那扇门。  
荒原上依旧下着无边的雪。


End file.
